


the taste of victory is sweeter between two

by springsong (diamondskies)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, a result of me being a very emotional fs fan and shinee stan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondskies/pseuds/springsong
Summary: Pertama kalinya Taemin menginjakkan kaki ke es Olympic, ia berusia sembilan belas tahun. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil dan kulitnya terlalu rapat untuk menampung badai emosi yang bergemuruh di dalam dirinya. Bahunya terlalu mungil untuk menopang harapan negaranya dan telinganya terbuka terlalu lebar terhadap cemooh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Es di Sochi terlalu dingin dan ia pikir ia akan membeku kapan saja saat ia tampil. Walaupun dengan semua itu, Taemin tetap memperoleh medali perak. Ia merasa bangga, tentu saja—logam berharga tersebut adalah hasil jerih payahnya. Tapi, ia tidak puas dengan dirinya sendiri.Short program-nya spektakuler namunfree skate-nya hancur. Baginya, ada kebenaran dalam apa yang orang-orang katakan mengenai kemenangannya hanya ia peroleh karena banyak yang tampil lebih kacau darinya.Kedua kalinya Taemin menginjakkan kaki ke es Olympic, ia berusia dua puluh tiga tahun.Jatuh bangun Lee Taemin dalam perjalanannya menuju Olympic dan pemenuhan sebuah janji, lewat sepuluh potret. #BeforeOurSpring





	the taste of victory is sweeter between two

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** hak kepemilikan shinee serta properti yang terkait grup tersebut adalah milik sm entertaiment. cerita ini adalah murni fiksi dan tidak mencerminkan dunia nyata sama sekali. tidak ada keuntungan komersial dan material yang diperoleh dari fiksi penggemar ini. 
> 
> _lettering art_ cantik yang dicantumkan di fiksi penggemar ini adalah buatan [crystallizedcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry).

  _—before spring comes, before it gets warm, shall we meet?_

 

__

lettering art _oleh[crystallizedcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry)_

 

**i.**

“Jadi,” ujar Jonghyun dengan senyuman jahil yang bermain di bibirnya, “sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ‘Ace’ akan kembali musim depan, hm?”

Taemin mengerjap dan hendak menjawab, namun ia mengulang kedipan matanya ketika maksud ganda yang tersimpan dalam kata-kata Jonghyun tercerna olehnya. Humor yang Jonghyun baru gunakan serupa dengan yang terkandung dalam gurauan-gurauan Jinki—‘Ace’ yang Jonghyun maksud adalah judul musik yang Taemin gunakan untuk _short program_ -nya di musim depan, serta julukan Taemin di dunia seluncur indah—dan untungnya, Taemin merupakan manusia langka yang kerap kali menemukan candaan Jinki lucu, sehingga pertanyaan Jonghyun justru membuatnya terkekeh, bukan jengkel.

“Yah, begitulah, _Hyung_ ,” jawab Taemin. Ia menyungging kurva yang mirip dengan yang terpampang di wajah Jonghyun. “Kelihatannya, ‘Juliette’ juga akan menemaninya.”

Kini giliran Jonghyun yang tertawa kecil setelah Taemin menyebut nama lagu yang ia sendiri pakai untuk _short program_ -nya musim depan. “Aku, ‘kan, adalah ketua dari klub penggemarmu, _Seonbaenim_. Jadi, sudah sepantasnya aku mengikuti langkahmu.”

Langkah yang Jonghyun maksud adalah sama-sama menggunakan ulang musik yang pernah mereka pakai di musim-musim sebelumnya. Tetapi, sulit bagi Taemin untuk berkonsentrasi pada ucapan Jonghyun ketika gelar kehormatan yang keluar dari mulut Jonghyun menyerap atensinya dan nyaris membuat buku kuduknya meremang bila saja mereka sedang tidak berada di bus yang dipenuhi oleh rekan-rekan mereka dan orang-orang yang Taemin kagumi.

“Kalau begitu, sebagai penggemar yang baik, kau seharusnya membelikanku selusin susu pisang setiba di hotel nanti,” kata Taemin. Mengalihkan diri dari reaksi fisiologisnya.

“Ya ampun, andaikata anggota-anggota klub penggemarmu tahu bahwa kau gemar memperbudak ketuanya yang telah susah payah membesarkanmu.” Jonghyun berpura-pura menggerutu.

Senyum Taemin melebar. Bukan memperbudak namanya jika Jonghyun dengan sukarela hampir selalu memenuhi permintaan-permintaan Taemin, ‘kan?

 

 

 

**v.**

Lombardia Trophy membuka musim Taemin dan Jonghyun dengan cemerlang. Taemin memperoleh medali perak, rekor dunia baru untuk _short program_ -nya, dan debut sempurna untuk _quad loop_ -nya baik di  _short program_ maupun _free skate_ -nya. Sementara itu, Jonghyun berdiri di sampingnya dengan medali emas yang berkilau cerah di dadanya.

Tentu saja ada perasaan frustrasi akan lolosnya medali emas dari genggaman Taemin hanya karena perbedaan skor yang tipis, namun lengkung semringah yang terlukis di bibir Jonghyun—yang membuat wajahnya tampak lebih bersinar daripada cahaya arena—saat laki-laki yang lebih tua itu berseluncur untuk menyapa penonton sebelum mendaki podium, membuat kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan mengalahkan kekecewaan yang Taemin rasakan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Euforia Jonghyun adalah euforianya pula, maka tidak mengherankan kalau sejak acara pemberian medali dimulai, senyuman Taemin tak kunjung luntur. Lebih tidak mengherankan lagi bahwa saat Jonghyun menyalami dan memeluk Taemin di podium, Taemin membalasnya dengan dekapan yang tidak kalah erat. Penggemar mereka boleh saja dibuat heran oleh gestur sarat afeksi dari Taemin yang biasanya canggung, tapi Taemin tidak memedulikan bagaimana para penonton akan menangkap makna dari pelukan ini. Biarkan ia meresapi perasaan-perasaan yang sedang membuat hatinya ringan.

Setelah Jonghyun naik ke podium nomor satu, ia menoleh kepada Taemin dengan senyuman lebar yang menampakkan deretan giginya dan berbisik, “Akhirnya.”

_Akhirnya_. Dalam hati, Taemin mengembalikan sentimen itu. Akhirnya podium tak terasa sepi lagi dengan kehadiran Jonghyun di sampingnya. Akhirnya mereka dapat berbagi rasa manis kemenangan bersama. Akhirnya lubang yang terbentuk di hatinya saat musim sebelumnya terisi kembali.

Akhirnya ia dapat melihat Jonghyun bahagia dengan medali yang terkalung indah di leher.

Taemin tahu mereka mulai kehabisan waktu untuk berbagi podium, dan oleh karena itu ia harap mereka dapat terus berdiri bersama di podium sepanjang musim ini. Di atas segalanya, ia juga berharap janji yang ia buat dengan Jonghyun sebelum musim ini dimulai dapat dipenuhi.

Taemin membalas senyuman Jonghyun, berharap seluruh perasaan ini dapat disampaikan melalui kurva sederhana itu.

 

 

 

**iv.**

Jika mau jujur, Taemin tahu ada yang salah dengan pergelangan kaki kanannya semenjak akhir Juli.

Pada awalnya, ia mengira pendaratan _quad loop_ -nya yang sekali dua kali goyah disebabkan oleh masih hijaunya lompatan itu di repertoarnya. Tapi, saat sebuah pendaratan buruk membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras dan rasa sakit tidak hanya muncul di pinggangnya yang menghantam es namun juga di pergelangan kaki kanannya, sirene peringatan di kepalanya mulai berbunyi.

Sayang, Taemin bukan Taemin bila ia lebih mementingkan tuntutan fisiknya dibanding kesempurnaan. Solusi yang ia ambil adalah bertekad untuk lebih berhati-hati ketika berlatih, namun resolusi itu dengan cepat jatuh di daftar prioritasnya ketika fokusnya telah dikuasai oleh keinginan untuk membenahi kekurangannya. Belum lagi adrenalin memudarkan rasa sakitnya sehingga mudah baginya untuk melupakan bahwa terdapat masalah di pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa kebiasaan buruknya tersebut akan mendorongnya kembali ke lantai dasar ketika ia sudah hampir mencapai puncak tangga menuju mimpinya. Seharusnya ia mengingat-ingat malapetaka serupa yang menimpanya di masa lalu dan menyadari bahwa hanya karena rasa sakit yang ia derita tidak seburuk sebelumnya, bukan berarti tubuhnya tak akan seremuk dulu. Seharusnya, seharusnya, seharusnya.

Setidaknya, kali ini ia sendiri ia yang melapor ke pelatihnya saat rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki kanannya mulai tak tertahakan dan bukan pelatihnya yang perlu menegurnya terlebih dahulu.

 

 

 

**vi.**

Bila Lombardia Trophy menerbangkan Taemin tinggi-tinggi, maka Grand Prix Series dengan keji memotong sayapnya dan menghantamkannya ke tanah yang keras dan dingin.

Ia ditempatkan di Skate Canada dan Internationaux de France. Akibat _free skate_ -nya yang kacau, ia harus puas dengan medali perak di Kanada. Taemin sadar betul apa yang menyebabkannya jatuh dua kali ketika ia menampilkan “Goodbye” di Negara Pecahan Es tersebut, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk melanjutkan dan bersikeras kepada pelatihnya bahwa ia masih mampu. Penyebab itu, digabungkan dengan sifat keras kepalanya, membuatnya harus mengundurkan diri dari Grand Prix Series saat Internationaux de France.

Taemin tidak menunjukkan air mata maupun murka di konferensi pers. Ia hanya terlihat kecewa. _Hampa_ , tulis para wartawan di sana.

Kondisinya tetap stagnan demikian, bahkan saat pelatihnya dan timnya berusaha menghiburnya, saat keluarganya merangkulnya demi menghangatkan hatinya, saat Jonghyun meneleponnya.

“...Taeminnie,” Jonghyun menyebut namanya lagi ketika fokus Taemin kembali memudar akibat bisikan penuh kebencian di kepalanya. Taemin mengerjap, dan ia menatap Jonghyun—ah, rupanya dari tadi ia tidak benar-benar melihat apa-apa, baik langit-langit kamar hotel maupun wajah Jonghyun di layar ponsel. “Mungkin sulit bagimu untuk memproses semua ini, tapi ketahuilah bahwa merasa sakit itu tidak apa-apa.”

_Merasa sakit itu merepotkan dan lebih mudah untuk membuat dirimu menjadi mati rasa_ , bantah suara kecil di pojok pikiran Taemin. Alasan itulah yang menjadi landasan mekanisme pertahanannya yang seperti ini. Namun Jonghyun, dengan suara lembutnya dan pandangan penuh kasihnya dan kesungguh-sungguhannya, selalu membuat Taemin mau berusaha untuk meruntuhkan dindingnya sendiri lantaran ia enggan melukai hati baik Jonghyun.

“Bila aku bisa... aku akan tetap tampil dengan obat penghilang rasa sakit,” kata Taemin perlahan. “Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa... karena pergelangan kaki kananku tidak mau digerakkan berapa banyak pun obat penghilang rasa sakit yang aku tegak dan ini semua terjadi karena pendaratan buruk saat latihan _short program_ kemarin yang aku bisa hindari jika saja aku lebih pintar. Dan sekarang—aku harus rehabilitasi di saat aku dapat mengikuti kompetisi dan menyempurkanan programku...”

Sembari mengutarakan semua itu, Taemin merasa sedikit terdisorientasi. Ia kira ia akan merasa lega setelah mencurahkan kata-kata yang terjebak di tenggorokannya sejak siang tadi, tetapi yang terjadi justru terangkatnya gerbang yang membendung banjiran emosinya. Ia kebingungan bagaimana harus menghadapinya, jadi ia menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menolehkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Beberapa menit ke depan Jonghyun pasti akan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalut luka di batin Taemin, tapi untuk sekarang ia ingin menemukan ketenangan dalam ritme napas Jonghyun.

 

 

 

**vii.**

Malam setelah rehabilitasi hariannya usai, Taemin mendapat telepon dari Jinki. “Apakah kau ingin menonton Grand Prix Final?” tanya Jinki.

“Apa?” Taemin balas bertanya, otaknya belum mengolah penuh ucapan Jinki.

Jinki terkekeh, suaranya statis akibat resepsi telepon. “Apakah kau ingin menonton Grand Prix Final? Apabila kau mau, aku akan mencarikan tiket untukmu supaya kita bisa menontonnya bersama. Tapi, kau harus berbicara dulu dengan pelatih dan manajermu.”

Pertanyaan sesungguhnya yang mengambang di udara dan tak perlu diucapkan adalah, _apakah kau ingin menonton Jonghyun?_

Taemin terperangah. Ia benar-benar bersyukur dapat menjadi teman baik Jinki—meskipun mereka merepresentasikan negara yang berbeda, dengan Taemin yang mewakili Korea Selatan dan Jinki yang mewakili Kanada, etnisitas dan bahasa ibu mereka yang sama menjadi lem yang merekatkan mereka. Ditambah dengan usia Jinki yang lebih tua dibandingkan Taemin dan betapa ia memandang Taemin seperti adiknya sendiri, Taemin dapat mengambil keuntungan dimanja oleh Jinki.

Sebelum menjawab, Taemin mengingat-ingat Jonghyun yang berkata _aku akan memenangkan medali emas untukmu_ padanya dan tersenyum. “Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Aku ikut.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dengan susah payah dan penyamaran cerdik, Taemin dan Jinki dapat menonton Grand Prix Final di Nagoya tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka adalah atlet seluncur indah top yang sama-sama mengundurkan diri dari Grand Prix Series akibat cedera.

Menonton langsung kompetisi seluncur es ketika ia sedang tidak berlomba adalah pengalaman yang mengagumkan bagi Taemin. Ia tak perlu memikirkan skor, sebagus apa ia harus tampil, dan cukup menikmati apa yang para kompetitor sajikan untuknya. Jadi, sepantasnya saja saat Jonghyun tampil, Taemin jatuh ke dalam pesona _short program_ -nya. Taemin tahu Jonghyun terkenal sebagai atlet seluncur indah yang menciptakan sendiri koreografi programnya dan sangat mampu menonjolkan aspek emosionalnya sehingga perasaan penonton dicampur aduk. Menjadi bagian dari penonton itu adalah pengalaman tak terlupakan bagi Taemin. Ia dapat merasakan pilu Jonghyun yang memainkan peran Romeo yang dilukai oleh Juliet-nya, juga merasakan perjuangannya untuk bangkit dan merebut kekasihnya kembali. Ia menahan napas setiap kali Jonghyun hendak melompat, dan bertepuk tangan ketika ia mendaratkan semuanya dengan baik. Di akhir program, Taemin memberikan aplaus dengan binar kekaguman di matanya.

“Dia memang atlet seluncur indah yang luar biasa,” puji Jinki di sampingnya. Taemin mengangguk setuju. Jika ini yang kelak Jonghyun rasakan saat ia menjadi profesional dan menonton Taemin, maka Taemin akan menampilkan kesempurnaan untuknya.

 

 

 

**vii.**

Taemin dapat mencicipi keinginannya tersebut saat akhirnya ia kembali ke kompetisi.

Ia melepas harapan, ekspektasi, serta skeptisisme orang-orang terhadapnya saat ia menyentuh es di Kota Taipei, dan tampil untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyapa kembali rumah keduanya, menikmati sensasi mengukir setiap gerakan familier di atas es setelah satu bulan harus meninggalkannya dan lima hari berjalan menggunakan kruk, merasakan jiwa dan raganya menyala dengan adrenalin di sekujur pembuluh darahnya.

Ia tampil untuk dirinya sendiri, dan untuk Jonghyun yang menontonnya.

Ketika ia mendapat medali perak lagi akibat kesalahan kecil di _free skate_ -nya yang menyebabkannya tertinggal dari Minho, ia sama sekali tidak merasa pahit. Ia hanya bersyukur dapat kembali ke kompetisi dan menguatkan tekadnya untuk sasaran utamanya musim ini: medali emas di Pyeongchang.

Di malam sesudah _free skate_ , ia melambung makin tinggi lantaran Jonghyun menyelinap ke kamar hotelnya untuk memberinya selamat. Jonghyun tak membuang waktu untuk memeluknya dan menghujaninya dengan serentetan pujian serta deskripsi mendetail mengenai betapa rindunya ia dengan penampilan Taemin. Taemin membalasnya dengan tawa bahagia karena endorfin membuatnya tak mampu merumuskan kata-kata yang koheren, dan Jonghyun mengerucutkan bibir, berpura-pura kesal sebelum ia ikut tertawa pula. Mereka pun jatuh ke atas ranjang, berbagi gelak dengan lengan yang melingkari badan satu sama lain. Hangat. Inilah kehangatan yang Taemin cari setelah bulan-bulan dingin yang ia lalui.

“Taeminnie, aku serius, kau benar-benar luar biasa di luar sana,” ujar Jonghyun penuh penekanan. "Dapat mendekati skor Minho walaupun kau tidak lagi memakai  _quad loop_? Itu hebat sekali."

Tubuh Taemin berguncang dengan tawa yang ditahan.

Jonghyun melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih stabil. “Kau telah datang begitu jauh, dan bila dengan menjadi profesional artinya aku bisa terus menyaksikan dan merasakan penampilanmu seperti tadi, maka aku sama sekali tidak memiliki penyesalan.”

Mata Jonghyun berkaca-kaca. Dalam keadaan biasa Taemin bakal menggodanya, tapi sekarang Taemin merasa hampir seemosional Jonghyun.

“Karena itu, teruslah menontonku. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik,” kata Taemin. _Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik—untukmu_ , itulah yang sesungguhnya ia maksud, tapi mereka berdua paham tanpa perlu disuarakan.

Senyuman Jonghyun melembut. “Aku memegang janjimu, Taeminnie. Tapi, sebelum itu,” ia menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. “Pyeongchang?”

Aksi yang kekanakan, namun Taemin tetap mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Jonghyun. Mengingatkan janji mereka. “Pyeongchang,” jawabnya. Ia tersenyum iseng. “Kau sudah mendapat medali emasmu di Lombardia Trophy, Grand Prix Final, dan Kejuaraan Nasional, _Hyung_. Kini giliranku yang mendapatkan medali emasku.”

“Kau pasti bisa, tapi jangan kira aku akan membuatnya mudah,” goda Jonghyun.

“Tentu saja tidak.”

 

 

 

**ii.**

“Mengapa kau memilih ‘Ace’?”

Taemin menoleh ke arah Jonghyun dan ia menemukan laki-laki yang lebih tua itu telah mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menyamping menghadapnya. Kepalanya beralaskan lengan yang ditekuk walaupun bantal hotel Jepang sangat empuk, dan matanya berkilat penasaran menanti jawaban Taemin.

Benak Taemin mereka momen pertama pemikiran untuk menggunakan ulang musik itu terbesit di kepalanya. Kala itu, ia baru saja mendengarkan jumlah skornya yang memecahkan rekor dunia diumumkan ke seluruh penjuru arena, dan di tengah euforianya, ada suara yang berbisik _lebih, lebih; aku masih dapat mencapai lebih dengan program ini_ di salah satu sudut hatinya.

Akhirnya Taemin menjawab, “Karena aku bisa mengembangkan program ini ke potensi maksimalnya dengan bekal pengalaman yang aku dapat musim lalu.”

Kedua sudut bibir Jonghyun menekuk ke atas. “Dengan jenis lompatan baru, maksudmu?” godanya.

Taemin ikut tersenyum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan atlet seluncur indah bahwa Taemin sedang melatih _quad loop_ -nya sejak ia mempraktikannya di geladi bersih _gala_ Kejuaraan Dunia musim kemarin. “Bisa jadi.”

“Tapi, Taeminnie,” keseriusan kembali ke raut dan nada Jonghyun, “bukannya kau bisa saja menggunakan program lain untuk diulang? Mengapa harus ‘Ace’?” Ia memberi jeda. “Apakah karena rekor-rekor dunia yang dicetak oleh program itu?”

Roda-roda gigi di otak Taemin berputar lagi. Ia mengingat-ingat keyakinannya yang kukuh ketika mengusulkan untuk menggunakan ‘Ace’ lagi kepada pelatihnya, ketepatan yang ia rasakan saat mengulang langkah demi langkah program itu. Bagaimana ketika ia menampilkannya untuk pertama kali di depan atlet seluncur indah lainnya saat latihan _ice show_ siang tadi, di dalam batinnya ada sensasi seolah ia baru menuliskan jawaban terakhir sebuah teka-teki silang untuk melengkapinya. ‘Ace’ kerap kali menyambutnya dengan hangat; nyaris tak ada kejanggalan yang ia rasakan saat ia menampilkan program itu lantaran ia telah mengenal tiap detailnya dengan baik.

“Aku... merasa bahwa aku dapat selalu kembali ke ‘Ace’,” kata Taemin pelan, bingung bagaimana harus mengutarakan sentimennya melalui verba.

Sesuatu di wajah Jonghyun menunjukkan bahwa ia paham. “Ah. Seperti rumah, begitu?”

Taemin mengangguk. Rumah. Tempat berpulang. Jonghyun memang lebih mahir dalam kata-kata dibanding dirinya. “Bagaimana denganmu, _Hyung_? Apa alasanmu memilih ‘Juliette’?”

Lengkung di bibir Jonghyun melembut dan ada nostalgia di matanya. “Sama denganmu,” jawabnya sembari menyibak lembut rambut Taemin yang berjurai rata di dahi. Kemudian, sirat iseng merasuki ekspresinya. “Kalau begitu, aku bisa mengharapkan ‘Goodbye’ akan menemani ‘Ace’, ya?”

Jonghyun bukan satu-satunya yang pandai bermain tebak-tebakan. “Aku juga menantikan aransemen ‘Moon’ yang bakal kau gunakan,” kata Taemin alih-alih menjawab. Ia menutup mata dan membalikkan badannya guna menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya karena tanpa melihat pun, ia tahu Jonghyun sedang membelalak dengan rahang ternganga.

 

 

 

**ix.**

Pertama kalinya Taemin menginjakkan kaki ke es Olympic, ia berusia sembilan belas tahun. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil dan kulitnya terlalu rapat untuk menampung badai emosi yang bergemuruh di dalam dirinya. Bahunya terlalu mungil untuk menopang harapan negaranya dan telinganya terbuka terlalu lebar terhadap cemooh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Es di Sochi terlalu dingin dan ia pikir ia akan membeku kapan saja saat ia tampil. Walaupun dengan semua itu, Taemin tetap memperoleh medali perak. Ia merasa bangga, tentu saja—logam berharga tersebut adalah hasil jerih payahnya. Tapi, ia tidak puas dengan dirinya sendiri. _Short program_ -nya spektakuler namun _free skate_ -nya hancur. Baginya, ada kebenaran dalam apa yang orang-orang katakan mengenai kemenangannya hanya ia peroleh karena banyak yang tampil lebih kacau darinya.

Kedua kalinya Taemin menginjakkan kaki ke es Olympic, ia berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Kecanggungan dalam membawa diri khas anak remaja yang dulu ia miliki telah lenyap, digantikan oleh langkah kaki dan postur yang mantap. Ia masih memiliki kebiasaan buruk mengunci gejolak perasaan negatifnya di salah satu pojok hatinya, tapi ia sedang belajar untuk memprosesnya dengan lebih baik. Beban harapan yang ia bawa semakin berat, namun ia tahu bagaimana untuk menggunakannya sebagai motivasinya dan bukan menjadikannya kejatuhannya. Di atas segalanya, sekarang ia tampil demi mengejar dirinya sendiri dan bukan orang lain. Ia tampil bukan demi sebuah negara, sebuah pemerintahan, tapi demi rakyatnya yang ia cintai. Ia tampil demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi, dan dengan mentalitas ini menggapai langit lebih mudah baginya.

“Rasanya berbeda, ya, Olympic keduamu?” tanya Jonghyun sebelum mereka keluar dari belakang panggung untuk pemanasan _short program_.

Taemin mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari dirinya sendiri kepada Jonghyun secara perlahan. “Iya.”

Jonghyun tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahunya. “Nikmatilah, Taeminnie. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup,” katanya. Sekilas, Taemin melihat kedambaan di mata Jonghyun—dua Olympic telah Jonghyun lewati tanpa medali. Namun, melankolisme itu segera digantikan oleh determinasi yang serupa dengan yang Taemin rasakan.

“Kali ini, mari kita ke puncak bersama, _Hyung_.”

Senyuman Jonghyun adalah dorongan terakhir yang Taemin butuhkan untuk memberikan segala yang ia punya di atas es. “Ayo, Ace.”

 

 

 

**iii.**

Semilir angin malam yang membawa aroma garam bukanlah hal yang asing di Taman Merikem, mengingat lokasinya yang berada di Pelabuhan Kobe. Walaupun larut, masih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana, mulai dari warga lokal yang memanfaatkan hari libur sampai pelancong yang ingin merekam pemandangan menggunakan mata kepala maupun pemetik potret kamera.

Taemin dan Jonghyun duduk di dinding penahan kecil yang mengelilingi lahan mungil yang ditumbuhi rerumputan dan kembang berwarna kuning. Dengan topi dan masker yang menutup wajah, mereka menyaru dengan keramaian dan tidak tampak seperti atlet-atlet seluncur indah kelas dunia. Mereka hanya Jonghyun dan Taemin, sepasang wisatawan yang tengah menikmati waktu mereka di Negeri Matahari Terbit.

“ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Taemin. Setelah fokus Jonghyun beralih dari hamparan laut legam yang tengah menampilkan pertunjukkan cahaya kepada dirinya, baru ia melanjutkan, “Setelah musim depan berakhir, apakah kau akan—” _pensiun_ , “—menjadi profesional?”  

Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Taemin tahu. Mereka sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali sambil berdiri di spektrum emosi yang beragam, dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Taemin menyadari keputusan Jonghyun telah berubah dari ragu menjadi resolut, walaupun ia belum pernah menyuarakannya secara terus terang.

“Iya.”

Taemin terdiam. Terakhir kali topik ini disentuh, yang mengungkitnya adalah Jonghyun dan ia telah menyiratkan jawabannya. Taemin bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa saat itu, dan ia semakin tak tahu apa yang harus ia dilakukan ketika dihadapkan dengan jawaban jelas seperti ini. Kepalanya terasa kosong seketika, menyisakannya untuk bergumam, “Oh,” demi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

“Taeminnie,” panggil Jonghyun lembut. Taemin menoleh ke arahnya tapi tak benar-benar melihatnya sampai Jonghyun menggenggam tangannya, membalutnya dengan kehangatan dan menarik kesadarannya kembali ke bumi. “Walaupun nanti aku tidak lagi bertanding bersamamu, ketahuilah bahwa aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Aku akan mengunjungi setiap kompetisimu, tempatmu berlatih, serta _ice show_ yang akan kau selenggarakan musim semi tahun depan, dan tahun selanjutnya, dan tahun selanjutnya lagi.”

“Aku tahu, _Hyung_ ,” kata Taemin, terdengar lemah bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tahu bahwa tanpa mengatakannya sambil menatap Taemin tepat di mata dengan sungguh-sungguh pun, Jonghyun akan melakukan semua itu.

Akan tetapi, rongga kosong yang terbentuk di dada Taemin tak kunjung terisi, menyebabkan laki-laki itu menjadi mangsa empuk rasa sendu dan kesepian. Barangkali ia sudah terlalu terbiasa berbagi lampu sorot dan menopang harapan negaranya bersama Jonghyun. Barangkali sosok Jonghyun sebagai guru sekaligus pendamping Taemin dalam menghadapi media dan beberapa _gala_ yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang tak begitu akrab dengan Taemin telah menjadi sebuah konstan dalam kehidupan Taemin. Barangkali bersama-sama mengecap kemenangan telah mengakar menjadi bagian dari hidup Taemin.

Topinya yang dilepas dan rambutnya yang diacak-acak membangunkan Taemin dari lamunannya. “ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Taemin dengan nada mengeluh. Jonghyun tertawa dan memakaikan kembali topi Taemin ke kepala pemiliknya.

“Tidak apa-apa jika kau bersedih, Taeminnie,” kata Jonghyun, matanya memancarkan kehangatan yang menenangkan. “Aku juga—” ia berhenti sejenak sebelum menyambung dengan nada yang menyadarkan Taemin bahwa emosi yang bergemuruh di hatinya Jonghyun rasakan pula, “—aku juga akan merindukan kompetisi. Aku akan merindukan berkompetisi di sisimu. Tetapi, kita akan bahu-membahu melewati masa-masa sulit ini, dan seperti biasa, kita pasti dapat melaluinya bersama.”

Jonghyun selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuat bernapas lebih mudah bagi Taemin. Taemin akhirnya mampu menyungging senyuman kecil. “Kau benar,” ujarnya. Ia terdiam sesaat demi merumuskan kata-kata, kemudian menatap Jonghyun dengan tekad baja yang khas. “Tapi...”

“Tapi?”

“Sebelum itu, mari bertemu di podium Pyeongchang,” kata Taemin. Ia mengingat musim sebelumnya, dimana Jonghyun dan dirinya tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berdiri bersama di podium lantaran musim itu bukanlah musim terbaik Jonghyun. Kebanggaan dan kebahagian yang membuncah di dadanya saat medali emas dikalungkan ke lehernya memang terasa luar biasa, namun tetap ada _sesuatu_ yang mengganjal; seolah ada kepingan penting _puzzle_ yang hilang.

Mata Jonghyun melengkung membentuk bulan sabit mungil, dan dari situlah Taemin tahu bahwa di balik maskernya, senyuman Jonghyun sedang mengembang dengan indah bagaikan bunga mekar. “Ayo.”

 

 

 

**x.**

Mereka berhasil. Mereka berhasil. Mereka berhasil.

Taemin berdiri di podium tertinggi, berusaha mencerna ini semua. Ia berhasil. Ia telah menebus kekacauannya di Sochi dan membuktikan dirinya kepada dunia. Ia telah mengalahkan bayang-bayang masa lalunya dan menggenggam impiannya. Ia memenangkan Olympic.

Medali emas di sekitar lehernya terasa tidak nyata.

Barangkali penggemarnya akan bersenang-senang dengan foto-foto yang menampakkan wajah tercengang Taemin selama upacara pemberian medali, tapi apa yang dapat Taemin lakukan? Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Barulah saat mereka turun dari podium dan hendak menyapa para penonton, Jonghyun membuyarkan kelinglungannya. “Hei, Taeminnie,” panggilnya. Tangannya yang mengacak-acak rambut Taemin dan wajah mereka yang terpaut hanya beberapa senti mengembalikan kesadaran Taemin ke tanah. Dengan kegembiraan yang menari di matanya dan medali perak yang bersinar di dadanya, Jonghyun adalah pemandangan terindah yang Taemin pernah saksikan di Pyeongchang. “Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.”

Taemin bahagia karena dapat membanggakan orang-orang yang selama ini mendukungnya tanpa lelah. Ia bahagia karena dapat mencapai puncak walaupun telah dijatuhkan ke dasar lagi dan lagi. Namun, untuk saat ini, ia paling bahagia karena dapat membuka dan menutup musimnya dengan Jonghyun di sisinya.

“Senang bertemu denganmu lagi,” kata Taemin, tersenyum pada akhirnya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sejujurnya, agak sulit bagi saya untuk membuat karya ini tapi—anggap saja cerita ini sebagai bentuk pemulihan bagi saya, ya?
> 
> ini adalah pertama kalinya saya bereksperimen dengan gaya bercerita seperti ini jadi mohon maaf jika berantakan. ^^" saya juga mencoba mencari terjemahan istilah-istilah dalam _figure skating_ sebanyak mungkin tapi rasanya masih banyak yang belum dapat diterjemahkan orz... (wikipedia indonesia tolong _update_ dirimu)
> 
> beberapa detail kecil yang tidak sempat dimasukkan ke dalam cerita ini:  
> \- kompetisi yang taemin ikuti di nomor **vii** adalah four continents championship  
>  \- minho dan kibum adalah orang-orang korea selatan yang tumbuh dan tinggal di amerika serikat sehingga mereka mewakili amerika serikat dalam kompetisi  
> \- minho terkenal karena mampu melakukan seluruh _quad_ kecuali _quad axel_  
>  \- meskipun tidak berpartisipasi dalam kejuaraan nasional, taemin tetap dikirim korean skating union ke olympic karena taemin adalah pemegang rekor dunia yang selalu mendapat medali di tiap kompetisi yang dia ikuti
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca! ♡


End file.
